One Degree Weakness
by Twilighter786
Summary: On the fatefull October night, Voldemort's power was not up to par. One degree less of power was put into his spells that night, obliterating himself but saving a family. The Potter parents didnt die, they were rendered comatose. Now, 4 years later, 5 year old Harry Potter's life will change in the best possiible ways. All owing to a one degree of weakness.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Lily, Its him! Take Harry and run!" The door to the small cottage was quickly blown to shreds. The high pitched maniacal laugh that could belong to none other the Voldemort could be heard throughout Godrics Hollow, that is if the dark Lord hadn't placed a silencing charm around the house. The red haired witch by the name of Lily picked up her son, gave her husband a chaste kiss and ran up the stairs, desperately trying to find away to get her son out of there. Downstairs, the most feared wizard of modern times entered the house which no one but the potters and one other were allowed to. If muggles could see the house they would see a magnificent show of lights dancing across the room, but as beautiful as those lights were they were a signal of a threat and a fight. The fight soon ended, though, as a stream of green light hit James Potter square in the chest. Slumped against the wall, but with his chest rising and falling ever so slightly, James was thought dead. Voldemort advanced upstairs, where Lily had yet to manage an escape. Knowing it was futile now, she took stance in front of baby Harry begging for mercy on his life. Voldemort payed no mind, the same green light shooting towards her. Knocked unconscious as well but also having that minuscule rise and fall, Voldemort also thought her for dead. But the same light did nothing to the baby but brand him with a lighting bolt. As for Voldemort, the light shot back at him rendering him a wisp of black in the midnight blue night.

_AN: I've decided to try out this new story. I would really love to hear feedback! I kniw this is short but this is just background. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been four years since that night. Lily and James Potter were now in a room at St. Mungo's, currently unresponsive. Harry Potter was residing with his aunt and uncle. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sharing a cottage together, everyday trying to persuade Dumbledore to let them take Harry and visiting Lily and James. Yes, Sirius got a trial and was proven innocent, but Pettigrew still escaped. Lord Voldemort had not been heard from since the day he lost power, though the smart witches and wizards knew better than to believe that he was gone for good. Things weren't all right yet, but they were much better than they could be.

It was July 31st, young Harry's 5th birthday. It wasn't a pleasant day for him. "BBBBOOOOOOY!" yelled his Uncle Vernon, "Get up and make us breakfast before I get my belt out!" Harry Potter moving as quickly as he could, trying not to irritate his various sprains and welts, scurried into the kitchen. Some might ask how a just turned five year old could be responsible for cooking, but thats what Harry was forced to learn-lest he want more punishments. Getting on his little stepping stool Harry quickly started the eggs and bacon, knowing none of it would be for him. 'What a happy birthday,' he thought to himself, dreading what his "present" would be.  
Back at St. Mungo's a true miracle was occurring. Slowly Lily and James Potter were waking up. Sirius and Remus sat next to them, grasping there hands so tightly, crying tears of joy, and smiling more than they had in four years. In sync, both parties opened their eyes, sat up, and stared around them. For minutes they were utterly confused as to what was happening when suddenly the events of the last time they had been awake came rushing back to them. "HARRY" Lily screamed, scared beyond words for her baby

"Sirius! Remus! What's going on!" James asked once he noticed his friends. Lily looked over to them crying, fearing her son to be dead. After the werewolf and animagus hugged both their friends they went into an explanation of that night, and what's happened since then. "So Harry? He's ok?" Lily asked, needing reassurance. Sirius chuckled, "He's ok. I haven't seen him since that night. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. Believe me guys! We tried everyday to get him! every single day! But Dumbledore says that when you were willing to give up your life for him, Lily, that invoked a protection that would only stay in place if Harry were placed with relatives who shared your blood." Lily nodded, understanding the reasoning but hating to think of how her son was being treated. "Well we need to get him now then! Vernon and Petunia are terrible. They hated me and Lilyflower, who knows what they've done to our son!" James cried. "We've missed four years of his life...four years...he won't even know who we are..." Lily started crying. Remus and Sirius hated seeing their old friends in such pain. "Guys it will be fine. The moment you're let out of here we'll help you set up your house and get everything in order so you can pick up Harry as soon as possible. Sirius assured.

"Where will we live?!" Lily exclaimed. "Potter Manor. It's almost as safe as Hogwarts, it should be in good shape since house elves are always there keeping the place under control. All we'll need to do is make sure everything we need is there!' James said, getting more excited with each word. "Perfect! You two will be here a few more days to make sure you're up to the best health, Sirius and I will go ahead to the Manor and get done what is needed tomorrow morning." Remus planned. Everyone nodded, happy things were looking up.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating and reminding. Everyone was having a blast! Everyone but Harry Potter that is. As night fell in Surrey the famous boy-who-lived was huddles in a corner of his dank and dusty cupboard, silently crying and inwardly wishing for a miracle.

_AN: Chapter 1! Hope you guys like the story. Please tell me your thoughts! _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four days after their awakening Lily and James Potter found themselves in their former headmasters office with a clean bill of health and minds buzzing with questions. "Lily, James, please sit! Tea?" Professor Dumbledore welcomed. "No thank you sir. We just want to get a few things cleared up," James responded, sitting down in one of the two chairs. "Of course! Ask away!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling brighter than either had ever seen. "Well, sir, we were just wondering how we survived. We are so grateful we did, but how. I remember him saying the killing curse and I saw the green light." Lily asked, not understanding how it was possible and of course wanting to know. "Ahhh yes, that my dear was very lucky for you. As you know, for the killing cure the castor must put their full power in it. If even one bit of their power isn't put into it, the curse will end up just knocking the victims unconscious, as it did you. My theory is that in the dual with James Voldemort was throw off guard. He didn't expect a fight, thinking he would have caught you guys by such surprise you wouldn't be able to think fast enough. Making the curse faulty. When he got to Lily, her pleads, the baby's cries, plus the shock from his prior duel, again, took power away from the his spell. You guys were very lucky. His small weakness was probably the last of his humanity."

Lily and James sat in the office, with magical trinkets and portraits moving all around them, stock still, shock splayed across their features. Any less of fight, they would be dead. Any less pleading, they would be dead. Any earlier, they would be dead. "We're going to get Harry" Lily broke the silence. Dumbledore nodded is head. Just as the Potters were about to leave through the floo Lily bid one last sentiment, "I don't like it Dumbledore, but I understand why he had to placed with my sister. Still, though, you better hope he's healthy and happy." Again, Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly.

With everything ready at Potter Manor, including Sirius and Remus waiting there ready to meet their surrogate nephew, Lily and James made their way down Privet drive. Both were silently screaming, scared of how they'd find their son, scared their son would be angry with them, scared their son wouldn't believe them. A million thoughts ran through the witch's and wizard's mind as they turned onto number four.

Taking a deep breath, the witch and wizard knocked on the door, painfully aware that somewhere in there a little boy knew nothing about his parents. The door swung open, and in any other circumstance the Potters would have laughed at the look on Petunia Dursley's face. "Hi Petunia. As you know, James and I have been in a coma for four years. Against our will, our son was placed under your care. We are now coming to bring him back where he belongs." Lily spoke, in a no nonsense tone, stepping over the threshold of number four. Looking around, Lily and James saw no sign of there son. The walls were adorned with pictures of a boy who looked like a large ballon, they were sure this wasn't Harry. Petunia followed them, her shocked persona now replaced with the sour look Lily remembered all so well. "Where's our son!" Lily demanded. The large figure of Vernon Dursley made his way down the stair, his face a bright shade of purple. "YOU, YOU PEOPLE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME INTO MY HOME!" He yelled. "Don't worry, we don't want to be here anymore than you want us here. We'll leave when you give us our son." James responded, getting more frightened by the second about the state they would find him in. "Good! Take that piece of filth. We never wanted him here in the first place!" Petunia exclaimed. Lily pushed her former sister up against the wall, wand pointed at her throat. "If I find my son with one hair misplaced from his head, you, your husband, and your son, will each regret the days you were born. Mess with me all you want, but don't ever mess with my family" Lilly seethed in a deadly whisper. She threw Petunia to the ground and again asked, "Where is our son!" Vernon, now scared himself, shakily pointed to a cupboard under the stairs.

Both Lily and James were now burning with anger, coming up with a million different ways to punish these bastards who obviously mistreated their son. Slowly they forced themselves to calm down, not wanting to scare Harry, and walked to the cupboard. Upon opening it their hearts broke. Huddled in a corner, curled up in fetal position, with silent tears streaming down his face was their five year old son. Though he looked about three due to the obvious malnutrition. Lily torn between sobbing and cursing the Dursleys into oblivion.  
Harry looked up, his piercing green eyes shinning with tears and haunted with pain. "I-I'm s-s-s-sor-r-r-ry. P-please d-don't hurt-t me." he cried to the strangers. Lily and James knelt down to his level, "'Why are you sorry?" James asked, on the verge of crying looking at his son, his little baby boy. "I-I don't know! I'm sorry!" harry wailed. "Shhhhh, it ok. You've done nothing wrong. We will never hurt you. Do you know who we are?" Lily asked her hysterical son. The little boy shook his head, more fear entering his face. "We're your parents bud." James said, smiling a watery smily. "U-uncle Vernon said my p-parents didn't want me." Harry stuttered. James and Lily closed their eyes, trying to once again calm their anger. "That's not true at all. Your mom and I were hurt very badly four years ago. We only now got well enough to get you." James said, not entirely sure how to explain what happened to a five year old. The little boy nodded his head understanding, when his Aunt Petunia was sick she couldn't take care of Dudley so it made sense. "We're better now, so we're here to take you to live with us." Lily added. "Really?" Harry whispered, not daring to believe that the miracle he'd wished for came true. "Really." Lily assured.

"Come on, let's go home now. Is there anything you want to bring with you?" James asked. Harry shook his head. James made to pick up Harry, but the child violently flinched back. "I'm not gonna hurt you Harry." James said, choking back tears. Harry slowly nodded his head and let his father pick him up, unused to the affection he was being held with. The newly united family made their way to the living room. "We will be back for you Dursleys. Don't think you'll get away with this." Lily informed through clenched teeth.

Out of that horrid house Lily and James quickly apparated out of Privet Drive to Potter Manor. They were almost scared to arrive, knowing by the flinches of pain Harry kept trying to hide that they would soon see to what extent the abuse went to. Everything was supposed to be right now, but instead things were still very wrong. At that moment, with their little son squirming in his fathers arms once they arrived at Potter Manor, Lily and James potter made a promise to themselves and to their Harry that they would do anything to make things right for him.

AN: Well there's the next chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. Please lend some more reviews, I'd really love to get more feedback, know how you guys are liking it. I'll update soon! Personally I'm really excited for this story!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily and James popped into the permitter of Potter Manor and walked to the front entrance, Harry still in James's arms. He was too scared to take in his stunning surroundings, it was all a blur. If he had been paying attention he would see lush green forests surrounding the estate, fragrant flowers dancing across the lawn, and a magnificent building up ahead.

The family made there way into the foyer of Potter Manor to be met with an excited Sirius and Remus. There buzzing were soon replaced with worried frowns as they saw the dejected looks on their friends faces and the look of pure pain and terror splayed across Harry's face. The two parents just shook their head at Sirius and Remus and proceeded upstairs into their small infirmary. Harry didn't even notice the two men or the magical appearance of the house, he was in too much pain and fright. He didn't know if these people would hurt him, they seemed so nice he wouldn't be able to take it if they hurt him. What if he did something bad and they sent him back to the Dursleys? What if they realized he was a worthless burden of a freak and regretted saving him? As each thought passed his mind Harry became more and more terrified.

Lily and James entered the infirmary, well aware that Harry was lost in thought and very nervous about that. James sat Harry on the hospital-like bed only to have his heart clench painfully as Harry reentered fetal position. "Now Harry, we need to know where your hurt so we can fix you all up. Can you tell us where it hurts?" Lily asked in her most maternal voice. Harry just shook his head in fear. "Why can't you tell us sweetie?" his mother kindly asked. "Uncle Vernon s-said if I ever tell I'd regret the day I was born..." the small child tearfully explained. For the millionth time that day the elder Potters had to take a second to calm themselves down. "He will never hurt you again." Lily promised, pouring everything she had into the promise.

The youngest Potter slowly nodded and said, "It hurts..everywhere..." Lily was on the verge of tears by now. "Ok then. Harry do you believe in magic?" James asked, knowing they would have to introduce hime to magic before they could start healing. To their surprise Harry violently shrunk back and shook his head adamantly, "No! There is no such thing as magic! Please don't hurt me!" Both parents suddenly understood. "Baby, it's ok. No one will hurt you here. Everything the Dursleys told you about magic isn't true. Magic is real, and is a great thing. Your mothers a witch, I'm a wizard, and so are you." James explained. "Really?" Harry explained, for the first time showing some of the wonderment a little kid should show. "Really! Now we're going to have to use some magic to make you all better, ok? Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Lily assured. Harry slowly allowed them to begin healing him, much to the relief of the two parents.

As the Potters were upstair healing, a frantic Sirius and Remus were left downstairs wondering what on earth was going on. "Did you see the kids face! He was traumatized! We should have had him Moony! I don't think I want to know what those damn muggles did to him! He should have been with us! I swear I will kill those bastards and then I will go kill Dumbledore!" Sirius ranted. "I know Padfoot, I know. There's nothing more we could have done though. I just hope he's ok." Remus responded. "What do you think they did to him?" Sirius whispered, having flashbacks of his own childhood. "I don't know Sirius, I don't know." With that the two friends retreated into silence, each thinking up horrible scenarios of what happened to their pup in the last four years.

Back in the infirmary the Potter parents were finished with what they could of healing. Some things would just have to heal with time. "How do you feel?" James asked his son. "Better." Harry responded, relief evident in his voice. "Good!" Then James noticed his son practically falling asleep. "Here buddy, lets put you to bed." James took the half asleep Harry back in his arms, not pleased to feel him flinch again, and took him to his new bedroom. The child was too tired to appreciate the room before him, but definitely appreciated the comfy mattress on his new four poster bed, it was the softest bed he'd ever felt. Both parents bid goodnight to Harry, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Once they left the room Lily fell apart in her husbands arms. "Shhhhhhh, shhhhhhh. It's all gonna be ok." James reassured, tears streaming down his face himself. Crying, they walked down the stair to their living room. They sat down across from their two friends, still crying. "What happened?" Sirius demanded. "Those...poor excuses for human beings abused him! he had bruises on every inch of his body, belt marks covered his back! We found him in a cupboard! He's scared to death of doing something wrong. My poor baby! I will kill them!" Lily shouted. Everyone in the room was having those exact thoughts. "I'm so sorry Lily! We tried everything we could!" Sirius pleaded. "It's not your fault Padfoot, we know your tried." James said, his voice the epitome of dejection. "He'll be ok. We'll make sure he's ok." Remus amended.

The four adults spent the night mulling over the day. They convinced themselves over and over again that Harry would be ok, and prayed with all they had that they were right. Back in his room, Harry Potter was having a fitful sleep, unsure what tomorrow would bring. In fact everyone in the house had no clue what tomorrow would bring, but whatever it was they knew they's get through it. Well, they hoped they would.

_AN Chapter 3 is here! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Maybe if your all reeeeally nice and leave some reviews I can manage another chapter tonight! What do ya say! ;) _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the wee hours of the morning, the four adults in the house woke. They had all fell asleep in the living room, their bodies twisted at the most odd and uncomfortable angles. it was a mystery how they managed these positions, considering the fell asleep with their own large area of personal space and now they're tangled amongst each other.

They disentangled themselves, each groaning at the pop sounds their backs made when they righted themselves. Sighing, they remembered why they fell asleep in such positions, and their annoyance was immediately replaced with anxiety about the coming day. Lily took out her nervous energy on cooking, knowing her baby boy hadn't had a proper meal in too long. The remaining Marauders perfecting the plans of revenge they had each thought up.  
After hours of partaking in mindless busy work they heard the soft, hesitant patter of foot steps coming down the stairs. Remus and Sirius quickly made themselves scarce since Harry hadn't met them yet. Lily and James stood at the front of the stairs, not entirely prepared for the day to start. When Harry spotted them, the hesitant look had an added look of fear, afraid he'd donesomething wrong.

"Good morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?" Lily asked in her motherly tone. "I slept well, thank you. How did you sleep?" was the polite reply. Lily was half proud and half scared of the polite response, no child that age is that polite. Regardless, she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face, "I slept very well Harry, thank you." He just nodded. "Are you hungry? Your mother prepared a delicious breakfast." James asked his son. Harry nodded slowly, "Yes sir. I'm sorry I didn't wake up early enough to make it myself, usually no one's up this early..." James and Lily were dumbfounded, him make breakfast for them! "Oh Harry, don't be sorry at all! It's not your job to cook for us, its our job to make sure you are fed." James explained. Harry again nodded his head, not completely understanding but not wanting to anger them.

The trio entered the kitchen and were assaulted by the smell of Lily's fabulous muffins and pancakes. They all had a seat, and James took the liberty of serving Harry a hefty portion of food. Harry just stared at the food in wonder, never having seen so much on his own plate before. After a minute of him just staring, James realized he'd need some prompting. "Go on, eat up. Just eat as much as you can." With that order Harry obediently began eating, very gratefully.

After breakfast the small family headed to the living room, knowing they needed to talk about some things. The three all sat on the large L-shaped couch. "So Harry, we understand that this must be really confusing for you. So if you have any questions or anything you want to tell us, feel free to." Harry looked reluctant, but finally first asked, "You won't get mad?" The parents shook their heads, "Of course we won't get mad. Ask away." Lily responded. Harry nodded, thinking about his first question. "What are more chores?" Hearing that as his first question broke their hearts. "You don't have any. In fact we want to make something really clear. Anything you ever had to d for the Dursleys you do not have to do here. Everything they told you is not true. We love you so much and we will never ever hurt you. We promise you that. Ok?" James asked after the heartfelt statement. Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Why did they hurt me?" Harry asked, wanting to hear an answer he could trust. The Dursleys always told him it was cause he was a freak, and he believed them. If these people-his parents said that, the he'd have no doubt that he was a worthless freak. "I don't know baby, I just don't know. They are sick people, they can't see something amazing when it's right in front of them." his mother told him. Harry felt a bit better, knowing his parents didn't hate him yet, but he was still scared that would change.

The three spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon talking, Lily and James told Harry all about themselves and we're happy to see him laughing and smiling. They tried to keep it that way as long as possible, avoiding any mention of the Dursleys. Around three Harry started to fall asleep, his system still weak from all the injuries and healing. James carefully picked him up, happy to note the flinch wasn't as strong, and put him in his bed. Back downstairs James saw Lily getting ready to leave the house. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Privet Drive, they need a lesson, now." she responded with such fierceness it would have made Albus Dumbledores shake. "well let me go with you!" James whined. Lily laughed a bit, "No, James. I have to do this. And someone needs to be here in case Harry wakes up again. I know Sirius and Remus are still here, but Harry doesn't know them yet." James sighed, defeated, but nodded his head in agreement. With that Lily walked out the door, set on revenge.

With a pop she arrived just outside number four. Before commencing she out a silencing charm and a glamour charm around the house. Then, without hesitation she blasted the door off it's hinges and stalked in. The Dursleys, who had all been in the living room watching the tellie, immediatly backed against the wall, fearing for their lives. "Told you I'd be back. But you know,I have no words for you-you pieces of scum. How could you treat him like that! Petunia he's your own flesh and blood! You might hate me but he's a kid! You bastards!" Lily screamed. Not really wanting to talk anymore, she began her spells. After a series of complicated motions each member, except for Dudley, was blind, mute, and in immense pain. "Doesn't feel to good huh? This is how Harry felt, each and everyday. In pain, unable to see what would happen next, unable to speak to defend himself. Now, you will have to live the rest of your life like that, except for Dudley, because I-unlike some scum-don't harm children." Lily spat, all her anger seeping out of her every word. With one final glare she stalked out of the house, not once looking back and not ever planning to. With a frustrated sigh she apparatus back home, curried to hear the alarm signaling the need for the magic reversal squad.

AN Yaaaaay next chapter! Sorry I count get it sooner! Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed! It's really good to know people are liking it! And thank you to WinterRain36 for the idea of how to punish the Dursleys! Also to answer some questions I got: Yes I do plan to have this go through his hogwarts years, though it will be a while till we get there. And yes Lily and James will eventually get jobs, once Harry is more stable. So, thank you for reading, please keep reading, and please continue giving me your thoughts, ideas, and questions! Really, it makes me so happy when I see someone reviewed!


End file.
